


Tongues And Tattoo's

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a punk and Louis wants to know what it’s like to kiss someone with a tongue ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues And Tattoo's

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry really doesn’t want to be here.

All the girls are wearing their fancy yet still extremely slutty dresses, high heels that look like death weapons and red lipstick that have smudged off on at least one of every girls teeth. 

The boys are in their stuffy suits with shiny shoes and their hair has so much gel in it there’s not one of them that doesn’t look like a complete douchebag.

He doesn’t fit in, with his red skinny jeans, cleanest white t-shirt he could find, black high top converse and a navy blazer that has the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, putting his many tattoo’s are on full display.

No one other than him is wearing eyeliner. Aside from all the girls in the room.

Harry thinks he might be wearing more than most of them too.

But, he might or might not have got caught smoking a cigarette in the field during lunch break two days ago, so this is his punishment.

His principal, Mrs.Donald, a relatively young woman, decided that since it was the first time all he has to do is sell punch during the Christmas dance.

He’s talked to her a few times, because she’s also a counselor and well, the jocks seem to find amusement in spray painting ‘fag’ or ‘emo bitch’ on his locker. So, she of course wanted to make sure he was okay.

The jocks haven’t even looked at him since, and he’s perfectly fine with that.

\- x -

He’s sitting at the table in the corner of the forum, chin resting in his hand, stirring the punch with the other, watching the pieces of fruit slowly make their way around the bowl when he hears a loud, happy laugh followed by a quieter, deeper one.

He looks up to see Liam Payne, the puppy-boy he has English with, approaching the table with another boy he’s never seen before. And well. Yeah, He’s fucking beautiful.

“Hey Liam,” He says, getting to his feet. Mrs.Donald told him to be standing and greeting people cheerily when they come to the table, he figures mildly enthusiastic ‘hi’s’ and making an effort to stand is good enough. “Hello.” He says turning his eyes to the boy.

He’s got pretty blue eyes, and sharp cut cheekbones that Harry kind of wants to lick.  _Why hasn’t he seen this kid before?_

Liam smiles brightly at him and Harry smiles back, a real smile. Not the fake ones he gives to most people, because he actually likes Liam. He’s nice and he doesn’t judge him on the piercings and tattoo’s. “Hey, Harry! This is Louis, he used to go to Greenwood, but he just switched here yesterday.”

Louis looks a little confused while taking in Harry’s appearance. Finally dragging his blue eyes to Harry’s, he smiles. “Hi. Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Why are you wearing a belt if it’s under your arse and not holding up your pants?”

Harry would be offended and probably reply with something sarcastic, because he gets this  _so_  fucking much, but Louis sounds like he’s just teasing, so he decides against it. “I dunno, looks cool. I like it?”

Louis giggles - giggles - and nods. “Makes sense. At least it’s got green and red studs, very festive. So, whats good?”

“Uh,” Harry looks at the different flavors of punch and drums his fingers on the table. “Not sure, there’s like, orange? Orange is usually good yeah?”

“Why is that one green?” Liam asks, pointing too the bowl with an obscene lime green liquid inside.

“I think it’s kiwi? I don’t even know but no one’s got it so..I wouldn’t go with that.”

\- x -

Eventually Louis and Liam decide on regular fruit punch, and leave to go sit with some of Liam’s friends, Andy and Maz.

Harry really like’s the view of  Louis’ arse when he walks away, and if he ends up wanking thinking about it later that night when he gets home and flops into bed, well, that’s no one but his business.

\- x -

Harry doesn’t have any classes with Louis, and he doesn’t see him in the hallways or the forum. He feels a little disappointed.

But then, after school when he’s sitting under the bleachers trying to block out the sound of the cheerleaders squealing and the jocks grunting and yelling (also mentally smacking the shit out of himself for forgetting his headphones at home) a body plops down beside him.

He assumes it’s Niall, so he continues rolling his joint. He’s a little surprised when a voice higher and lacking the Irish accent he’s used to is saying “Hey, no belt to hold up your arse today?” but he still doesn’t tear his eyes away from his joint because he’s almost done and if he fucks this up he’s gonna be pissed. It’s been a long day. School is always long.

“No point. Hoodies long, would cover it.”

Louis hums and knocks his foot against Harry’s, and he’s lucky he didnt do that 3 seconds earlier, Harry just finished rolling. “So, drugs huh?”

 _Oh great,_  Harry thinks, _I’m gonna get lectured_. “Mhm.”

“Any reason your doing it under the bleachers alone?”

“M’not alone, you’re here.” Harry grumbles. “Don’t wanna go home yet, I like being outside.” He sucks in the smoke and he can actually feel Louis eyes on him.

“Oh, well okay.”

“D’you want any?” He asks, blowing the smoke out in little ‘o’s.

“Sure, why not?” Louis says, taking the joint from Harry. 

Harry watches how his collar bones hollow more when he sucks in, then how Louis tilts his head back and watches the smoke dancing above his head when he exhales.

“So, what brings you here? Behind the bleachers, I mean.”

“Liam’s got practice. I was watching, then I saw your arm, and it was obviously you since I haven’t seen anyone at this school with so many tattoo’s. So, I have decided to grace you with my presence ” He grins over at Harry, patting his thigh two times before letting his hand lay limp beside him. “You’re welcome, by the way.” He winks.

“Hm, most people are put off by my tattoo’s and shit. That’s cool I guess.”

“Yep.” Louis says, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “I’m fantastic, such a nice person. You’re gonna love me!” 

Harry doesn’t answer, just laughs.  They pass the joint back and forth until there’s nothing left to smoke, fingers brushing every time, making Harry’s skin burn where Louis touched it.

After sitting in silence for three minutes, Louis clears his throat and giggles a bit (Harry doesn’t think he smokes weed much, because Louis is higher than a kite and Harry’s just barely there) then says “So, you’re like, really hot. Why’re you alone?”

“Because apparently you’re the only one who thinks that, and actually bothers to talk to me.”

He frowns and Harry hates it. He likes when Louis smiles, likes being the reason for it. “That’s stupid. You’re nice, funny too, who cares if you have a million tattoo’s, a couple lip rings and a nose stud.”

“And a tongue piercing.”

Louis eyes widen momentarily, then he’s beaming. “You have to kiss me now!” He exclaims, moving so he’s sitting with his legs tucked under him. “Please!?” 

“Uh, why?”

“I’ve always wanted to kiss someone with a tongue piercing, but I’ve never met someone. Other than girls, but,  _ew_.” 

He wrinkles his nose and draws his eyebrows together and he looks so fucking cute Harry doesn’t even think about it. Just grabs him by the waist and lifts Louis onto his lap, so his knee’s are bracketing Harry’s thighs, and Louis looks so excited Harry laughs before bringing the hand not gripping at Louis hip to the back of his neck and slotting their lips together.

Harry licks at his tongue and runs his own along the roof of Louis’ mouth, loving how Louis sighs happily, melting into Harry and kisses back.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls himself so their chests are pressed together, one of Harry’s hands on his hip, with the heel of his palm rubbing at his hip bone, the other resting comfortably just above his bum.

They continue until they need to breathe, pulling back gasping for air. “We need to do that again. Soon. Or like,  _all_  the time.” Louis says. Harry laughs and pecks at his lips. “Yeah, alright.”

There’s a buzz in his head but he’s not sure if it’s from the weed or Louis.


End file.
